Tu eres mi destino
by Hina-Chan-Uzumaki
Summary: Yuki... no volvio, despues de que Shuichi le siguio ha Nueva York, este simple y sencillamente no regreso, que fue de el? que es ahora de la vida del pelirosa? y sera cierto que el destino existe?
1. En la torre de Tokyo

Holas!!!! no soy nueva en este sitio, pero bueno, en esta categoria sip, asi que no me queda mas que decir que espero les guste mi fic, los personajes de gravitation no son mios, y espero reviews!!! xDu, cuidense mucho!

Hina-chan

En la torre de tokyo...

El tiempo había pasado… cuanto? Quizá 5 o 6 años… Con 23 años Shuichi Shindo el vocalista del mejor grupo j-pop del momento vivía una de sus mejores etapas de su vida… claro todo seria mejor, mucho mejor si le tuviera a "el"… a su lado… pero bueno… muchos dicen "que no puedes tener todo en la vida" y eso mismo le paso al pelirosa, su carrera, su fama y dinero subían como la espuma y aunque pudiese tener todo lo que siempre desde muy joven soñó tener… su vida… era miserable por una sola y muy poderosa razón.

El viento ondeaba con fuerza, pero pese a que era una noche fría también era de esas que disfrutas salir a la calle a caminar por allí, en esos momentos Shuichi caminaba con tranquilidad por una de las ciudades mas concurridas de Japón, la ultima gira que se había planeado al fin había concluido y ahora tenia justas dos semanas para descansar y relajarse lo suficiente.

Para que nadie le reconociera llevaba una boina color negro, además de que su cabello ya no llamaba mas la atención, desde el momento en que "el" ya no volvió decidió regresar su cabello a su color natural "negro" un hermoso negro violeta que para nada le sentaba mal y que combinaba perfectamente de igual forma con sus hermosos ojos violeta, de hecho se veía mas maduro y mas varonil con ese "nuevo" look y por lo tanto sus fans se volvían aun mas locas por el. También portaba una enorme gabardina negra y una bufanda del mismo color, cubriéndose levemente el rostro para no llamar la atención, aunque eso era algo inútil si… inútil porque se veía tan sumamente atractivo y las chicas se detenían a mirarle, pero al menos no le reconocían como el famoso Vocalista de los Bad Luck.

Miro su reloj de reojo, "las ocho" marcaba este, dio un largo suspiro, aun era temprano para llegar a su departamento… quien le esperaba?... nadie por eso… lo mejor era aun no volver.

Dirigió su vista hacia una atracción turística del lugar, quizá… esa era una buena opción, decidido se acerco al lugar pago su entrada –la torre de Tokio no…? Me puede dar un folletito o algo…?- Pregunto Shuichi a la hermosa chica que se encargaba de cobrar la entrada al publico en general.

-P… por supuesto señor…- Se tropezó un poco con las palabras la chica, pero al instante recupero la compostura, le obsequio al pelinegro un folleto del lugar. Shuichi comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al elevador, mientras sujetaba su volante y comenzaba a leerlo.

-Museo de cera…? Mmm… no eso no se me antoja… mmm… galería de arte…- Shuichi hizo una mueca desagradable al mencionar eso –paso…!!!!... restuarantes…? Si… quizá al finalizar, comienzo a tener hambre… ohhh un acuario! Eso suena interesante… oiga… puede detener el elevador en el piso del acuario?- Pregunta Shuichi a una hermosa chica con boina blanca, camisa blanca y falda gris que se encuentra dentro del elevador encargada de transportar a los turistas a su sitio.

-A sus ordenes señor…- menciono la ascensorista, segundos mas tardes el elevador abrió sus puertas y Shindo bajo mirando a su alrededor.

-Señor… aguarde aun no…- La ascensorista le iba a informar a Shuichi que ese no era el piso donde se encontraba el acuario, pero este siguió caminando adentrándose en el piso.

-mmmm… yo no veo nada de acuario por aquí…- Shuichi miro a su alrededor, había gente, muchos turistas como el, pero también mucha gente de traje y vestido formal.

Comprendio entonces en que piso se encontraba –cuadros… mmmm… me equivoque de piso… galería de arte… wack!!!! ¬3¬ - Shuichi se giro para acercarse nuevamente al elevador, espero breves segundos en los que el elevador abrió sus puertas, primero salieron dos personas del elevador, y después entro el, pero en ese breve trayecto, justo en el momento en que Shuichi se cruzaba al lado de las dos personas, por estar viendo nuevamente su folleto no se percato de que uno le miro detenidamente como si hubiese visto a algún fantasma.

-Eiri-san… esta bien…?- Pregunto uno de los chicos a uno rubio que se había detenido de golpe mirando a aquel sujeto de boina negra leyendo el folleto ensimismado.

Las puertas del elevador… se cerraron.

-No… es decir… olvidalo…- El rubio coloco una mano en la frente y negó sutilmente la cabeza de un lado a otro negando levemente –por favor Yuki! Ese no era Shuichi… que diablos te pasa!- Se recrimino mentalmente el Rubio, tenia tiempo que no dejaba de ver en sueños a su ex-amante, incluso no solo en sueños… parecía que el recuerdo le perseguía como una cruel condena.

-Bueno apurémonos señor la cena ya no debe tardar en empezar… muy buena idea el de realizar el lanzamiento de su libro en la torre de Tokio- Alabo el chico que le acompañaba al rubio.

-Comienzo a arrepentirme…- Fue la respuesta fría y sin entendimiento del rubio.

-porque?- pregunto el otro chico.

-Creo que no fue buena idea… venir a Japon…- Fue lo único que respondió, mientras siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, el estar en su país, era peor… le traía muchos mas recuerdos… de su ex - amante.

Mientras en muchos pisos mas arriba, un pelinegro miraba anonadado todas las diferentes especias de peces que habia a su alrededor. Pasando casi una hora en el acuario, Shuichi decidió ir a otro lugar -ahora… el mirador… si… es de noche la ciudad… debe verse hermosa…- Tras decir esto subió al segundo mirador, el mas alto de la torre de Tokio. Y Shuichi tenia razón, aquel lugar era esplendido, toda la ciudad se miraba desde allí, los anuncios espectaculares luminosos hacían que el paisaje se viera aun mejor, las personas parecían pequeñas hormiguitas, pero por encima de el la luna se veía mucho mas cerca, casi hasta juraba que si estiraba la mano podía tocarla.

Miro hacia el frente, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber subido allí, aquella atmósfera y aquel paisaje comenzaban a ponerlo depresivo.

-Eiri-san… quiero presentarle a…-

-ya vengo- interrumpió el rubio poniéndose de pie e interrumpiendo a una hermosa chica que deseaba presentarle a unas personas muy importantes, pero Yuki ignoro aquello, se sentía aburrido, irritado y aparte no podía apartar de su mente a alguien en especial, además su cuerpo le reclamaba nicotina.

Decidido subió a un elevador y llego al segundo mirador, saco su cajetilla de cigarrillos, saco uno en especial, lo coloco en su boca y lo prendió lentamente.

-señor no puede fumar aquí…- un empleado de aquel lugar se acerco al rubio y le llamo la atención.

-Que…?- fue lo único que pregunto el rubio mirando con ojos asesinos al empleado.

-Lo siento… esta… prohibido…-

-Pero quien se cree que es usted para venir y prohibirme algo!- Exploto el rubio.

Shuichi cerro los ojos, su tranquila y melancólica noche estaba siendo interrumpida por aquel sujeto pedante y el empleado de lugar.

-el no ha venido a interrumpirle nada! fumar esta prohibido y si no es mucho pedir le pido… no mas bien… le exijo que guarde silencio!- Shuichi se había inmiscuido en esa discusión, miraba a aquel rubio que le daba la espalda y al empleado que le miraba agradecido por el apoyo.

Yuki se giro para encarar a aquel "Idiota" que se había atrevido a alzarle la voz… y peor aun… exigirle silencio!. -usted no…- Pero Yuki enmudeció de pronto al ver aquellos ojos que le miraban retadores, no podía verle el rostro por completo debido a la bufanda que portaba, pero esos ojos color violeta…

Shuichi por el contrario sufrió un gran impacto al ver frente a el a aquel rubio que hacia 6 años… le había destrozado el corazon, aquel rubio que no había vuelto a Japón después de que el… había ido a buscarle a New York haciendo hasta lo imposible por demostrarle cuanto le amaba.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, ambos se miraban a los ojos como si un fuerte mecanismo magnético les impidiera mirar hacia otro lado mas, rememorando incluso lo vivido, del uno… con el otro.

C O N T I N U A R A . . .


	2. En el elevador

Holas gente!!!! gomene por la demora, no tengo pretexto, la verdad ultimamente me entro la pereza, pero prometo actualizar mas pronto n.n En fin muchisimas gracias por su comentario a:

**Mai Maxwell** Ke alegria leerte por aka!!!! jajajaja xP, bueno si tienes razon sobre la otra pagina, a mi tambien me tiene un poco mareada todo eso, pero bueno al menos ya sabes que si cierra aca encontraras la conti n.n eso tenlo por seguro! jajajaja XD, en fin muchas gracias por pasarte por aca tambien y cuidate mucho!

**hiika **Hola hiika! ke bueno que te haya gustado el inicio de mi fic, espero que la continuacion tambien sea de tu agrado y espero no sea la ultima vez que leo un review tuyo! n.n cuidate mucho!

**kainu45** Gracias por el comentario y sobre todo por leer mi fic, perdona la demora pero aqui ya esta la continuacion que espero te guste, besos! n.n

**vickizz **Hola no te preocupes por el comentario, a mi me gusta que me digan si les va gustando o no la historia, ya que de esta forma uno puede modificar las cosas, y respecto a los horrores, quiero decir errores jejeje gomene... creo que ya no puedo hacer mucho ya que, este fic ya lo llevo hasta 12 capitulos adelantes, pero creeme que si hubiera sido al principio hubiera tomado mucho tu comentario para modificarle aquellas cuestiones, en fin cuidate mucho y espero pronto leer un comentario tuyo! Besos!

**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked** Ohayou! bueno, perdon por dejarlo en intriga u.u pero tengo el mal de escritor de telenovelas... jajaja xP, me gusta dejar los capitulos en la intriga jejejeje bueno muchas gracias por pasar a leer y dejar un comentario y espero que la continuacion te guste un besote!

**Capitulo 2: En el elevador...**

Pasaron algunos segundos, y ambos aun seguían mirándose a los ojos con insistencia, Shuichi fue el primero en desviar la mirada -Shu....?- El rubio pregunto casi en un susurro.

Shuichi se había percatado de que Yuki aun no estaba 100% seguro de que el fuese en realidad el, debido a la bufanda y a su nueva tonalidad del cabello, se aclaro la garganta e intentando modificar su tono de voz se giro para darle la espalda al escritor -Lo siento... me esta confundiendo... con su permiso...- Y tras decir esto comenzó a caminar, sin embargo algo le impidió seguir caminado, una mano le sostenía de su muñeca, para Shuichi no era necesario, girarse para saber de quien se trataba esa mano, el conocía perfectamente aquel tacto... aquel sutil roce que incluso le quemaba aun...después de tanto tiempo.

Shuichi sin girarse intento safarze -Suélteme... ya le he dicho que me esta confundiendo...-

-Entonces... no me rehuyas... dame la cara...-

Shuichi trago lento, porque... porque tenia que encontrarse nuevamente con el...? Tan malo había sido en su vida pasada que Kami-sama se estaba desquitando de el en esta...? Algo así como un Karma...? , Había logrado superar el inmenso dolor que sufrió cuando Yuki no había vuelto, le había costado mucho! Visitado psicólogos... tomando antidepresivos... armándose de todo el valor y de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para ponerse de pie... y caminar!!!!! Porque... a el...?.

-No tengo porque darle la cara... a alguien como usted...- Shuichi hizo un brusco movimiento, con esto al fin quedo liberado de la mano del escritor y comenzó a caminar... pero quizás Kami-sama si estaba molesto con el por alguna razón, porque no dio ni dos pasos cuando su celular dejo escuchar un tono avisando una llamada entrante...

""Shu-chan!!!! Contesta mi Neko!!!! Soy yo!!!! Tu usagi preferido!!!! Shu-chan!!!! Se que estas ahí me voy a poner celoso si no contestas eh?!!!! Y también Kumagoro Na no da!!!!"".

Yuki frunció el ceño ante esto, Shuichi, suspiro con pesar y comenzó a caminar con rapidez sin darle tiempo a Yuki de reaccionar aun.

-Shuichi!!!!- Grito el rubio detrás de el, Shuichi sin decir nada más y con el tono de la dulce y sexy voz de Sakuma Ryuichi como fondo musical comenzó a correr dirigiéndose al elevador.

-rápido, rápido, rápido...- Shuichi apretó muchas veces el botón del ascensor, esperando que este abriera sus puertas. Sabia que quedarse ahí y encarar su "pasado" iba a hacer... lo peor que podría realizar en ese momento.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Shuichi entro a este sin mirar siquiera hacia atrás, con el corazón brincándole en el pecho y la respiración acelerada.

Se giro para presionar el botón y que las puertas se cerraran y así lo hizo pero... una mano había detenido su cometido al detener el mecanismo de cierre de este.

Shuichi abrió los ojos sorprendido e inconcientemente se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás.

-así que no eras... Shuichi... no?- Pregunto el rubio abriendo las puertas y entrando al ascensor con el.

-Yuki...- susurro el pelinegro, quien miraba hacia el suelo, los recuerdos... las sensaciones pasadas... le golpeaban!!!! Y dolía... dolía mucho. Pero de repente Shuichi alzo el rostro y la bufanda resbalo cayendo al suelo. Shuichi miro con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio.

-Porque... me sigues...?- Shuichi intentaba mostrarse frió... indiferente aunque por dentro... se estuviera desmoronando poco a poco.

Yuki en ese momento, abrió un poco de golpe los ojos sorprendido, su ex -amante se veía... tan diferente... sus facciones estaban mas marcadas, mas varoniles... aun tenia una muestra de aquel "pequeño" que el conoció y con el que compartió momentos alegres y muchos mas... no tan gratos... pero aquella mezcla de entre infantil y maduro... le resultaba bastante atrayente.

-Shuichi... estas tan...- Yuki se acerco al moreno y alzo una mano para acariciarle el rostro, Shuichi giro su rostro y una mueca de desagrado se formo en su cara.

-No... te atrevas a tocarme... - murmuro el mas joven

-Yo...- Yuki dio un largo suspiro y después miro nuevamente a los ojos de Shuichi, quien aun tenia el rostro volteado para otro lado -Debemos hablar...-

-Lo siento... no tengo nada que hablar contigo...-

-Shuichi se lo que debes pensar solo... déjame aclarar las cosas... no te pido mas...-

Shuichi giro su rostro para mirar al escritor nuevamente a los ojos y dejo escapar una sonora carcajada sarcástica -Ahhh!!!!! Sabes lo que pienso? Estas seguro? Mira Yuki... ahórrate todas tus explicaciones... en serio... han pasado 6 años! 6 largos años! Y crees que me interesa en este momento escucharte?-

Shuichi miro retadoramente a Yuki, la verdad era que si había cambiado, aunque a veces seguía comportándose como un niñato y mas junto a Sakuma-san, pero también se había aportado un poco de frialdad y de sarcasmo del propio rubio.

-Shuichi... por lo que hubo en el pasado... por todo lo que pasamos juntos... déjame... hablar... escúchame!-

-Yuki... no se a que se deba tanta insistencia de tu parte...tu no eras así... y la verdad dudo que hayas cambiado... de verdad ahórrate y ahórrame este momento tan penoso... y olvidemos que de nuevo... nos hemos encontrado...-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Shuichi salio despedido de este.

-Shuichi... cierto! Tienes razón... no acostumbro ser insistente sabes que lo detesto! Odio rogar... por lo mismo... maldición escúchame!- Habían salido ya de la Torre de Tokio, se encontraban en la entrada, ya eran mas de las diez de la noche, aunque seguía habiendo mucha gente, pero a ellos... no parecía importarles los demás.

Shuichi se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquello, no podía creerse que ese sentimiento que creyó haber aplacado un poco, le estuviera molestando nuevamente... aquellas sesiones con los doctores... todo se estaba viniendo abajo... tan fácilmente.

-Yuki... a mi ya no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo... desde hace 6 años... Yuki Eiri... murió para mi...- Tras decir esto siguió caminando, pero Yuki de nuevo le dio alcance y lo sujeto del brazo.

-Baka! Se que mientes!- Grito el rubio encolerizado, ya no podía soportar mas... su Yuki interno quería explotar... durante esos 6 años el también sufrió... sufrió porque amaba a su pelirosa... porque en verdad... quería volver con el!... pero la amaneza había sido clara... si el regresaba con Shuichi... los sueños de ambos se iban a hacer trizas! El sabia lo mucho que Shuichi amaba su profesión como cantante... no podía permitirse... arruinársela... no... como lo hizo con su amor... Shuichi lo era todo para el... la única persona IMPORTANTE en su vida... y por el estaba decidido a sacrificar su amor... todo con tal de que Shuichi... alcanzara su mas grande sueño... ser cantante. Sabia que Shuichi era joven... hermoso... y que el encontraría a alguien que le pudiera amar en verdad... alguien con quien poder ser feliz.

-Claro que no miento!- Le grito el moreno lleno de rencor.

-Shuichi... dime que... me has olvidado en verdad... y te dejare de molestar para siempre... lo prometo...será como si de verdad hubiese muerto...- Yuki aunque había prometido no interferir mas en la vida de su ex -amante... no podía cumplir con ello... el recuerdo de Shuichi le perseguía a todas partes... y siempre imploro (aunque fuera a la luna porque no cree mucho en dios xD)... por volver a encontrarse algún día con el pelirosa.... Aunque fuera una sola vez... para sujetarle entre sus brazos, para decirle cuanto... es que le extrañaba y para decirle también... cuanto le amaba.

-El ya te ha olvidado que no le has escuchado...- Hablo alguien detrás de ellos, asiéndolos brincar a ambos de la impresión.

C O N T I N U A R A . . .


End file.
